


Half Blood Prince

by theatrics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dildos, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, inspired by the irony fey series, iron fey au, ratings will change as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrics/pseuds/theatrics
Summary: Never fall in love with an Unseelie faery, especially when he was the third prince of the court, with a terrible bedhead, and in love with someone else. But there wasn't a guidebook on faery wonderland to teach Kei all of that.(an iron fey au that no one asked for where tsukishima the half blood seelie prince meets kuroo the third prince of the unseelie court)





	1. kidnapped.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhahaha i have contemplated for a really long time on writing this because i love the iron fey series and really just wanted to base kurotsuki off in this au so let me live my dreams. i really hope yall will enjoy it ??? 
> 
> **mini update: my storyplans altered along the way so it led to a change in my summary since the previous is no longer fitting, hope yall understand !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei got himself snatched into the world he had pointedly tried to avoid for the past seventeen years of his life.

Kei squinted, the shimmer by the locks of hair before he spied the miniature human abomination with fluttering wings turn its gaze upon him suddenly curious. Steady his gaze, the blond hair male focused on staring through the pixie who had fluttered closer, making faces as though to draw his attention. A minute or so and the creature got bored before it fluttered back to the human it had stuck itself to, contented to stay by the long black locks. “Oi Tsukishima,” The shrill voice which pulled Kei’s gaze back, made the said male tsked, annoyed. “Did someone call?” Tsukishima pretended to scan his surrounding before lowering his gaze to the shorter male before him, smirking, “Sorry, I didn’t see you. What is it?” Tsukishima saw his classmate whose name was the bespectacled male could not recall fume, tips of ears turning red, as a stack of papers was thrusted into his grasp, “Sensei wants them brought to his desk and it’s your turn, Tsukishima.” Staring at the papers, Tsukishima’s gaze slithered back up to the male before him before taking the stack, deciding to get the task done before the next lesson started.

School had always been the same, boring and made with all the insufferable idiots filling the compound. It seemed like it always took multiple cold glares, blunt and hurtful remarks to make it clear to the rest that he wasn’t interested in becoming buddies with them. However, there was one particular person who had stuck around ever since preschool and no matter how Kei had tried to turn him away, the freckled boy somehow had always found his way by his side.

“Tsukki! Wait up!” Kei spared a side-eye glance before he exchanged his indoor shoes for the other pair sitting in his shoe locker. The excited second year began to ramble about his day, Kei which had given up on trying to shut the earnest male up, let him chatter. Falling in step with the other as they made their way home, Kei half listened to Yamaguchi ranting about club activities as he kept his gaze intentional blank, unseeing all the creatures crawling by the side of the streets, invisible to most humans but not Kei.

“How was your day, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi sent Kei a wide smile, earnest smiles waiting for an answer.

“Fine. Normal.”

“Even though it’s your birthday?”

That made Kei raise a brow, before he snorted, head shaking, “Does that change anything?”

“Well, who knows,” The freckled male grinned as they slowed at the juncture where they would normally part ways to head home. Watching at the male suddenly busied himself with the rummaging of his bag, Kei blinked at the wrapped gift pressed into his hands. “Happy birthday, Tsukki!”

A flicker of a smile passed the features of the blonde as he tucked the gift carefully away, “Thanks, Yamaguchi.”

Having said his goodbyes to Yamaguchi, Kei continued his way back home, his headphones now enclosing his ears in light music, the tall blonde chose to busy himself with the device in his hands, deciding it was the best cover-up tactic which could possible fool all those creatures into thinking that he couldn’t see them. A sudden movement to his side made Kei look up, honey orbs shifting as the attempted to locate the source. Swallowing back the unease, Kei continued his way home. _‘It’s just you and your stupid paranoia,’_ Kei chided himself, pushing aside unfathomable thoughts of getting attacked with no form of help that could come to his aid.

_“Yes… It’s him...”_

Kei’s pace quickened. _Just his paranoia and hyperactive imagination._

_“The halfling… Our king will be pleased...”_

_Breathe. It’s nothing._ Kei reminded himself as his hands tightened themselves around the arm of his bag, his gaze had now dropped to the cement ground, as he sped walked down the walkway, determined to reach home quickly and burrow in the comforts of his bed and treat himself to a good slice of strawberry shortcake.

The loud crackling by his ear made Kei’s gaze snap up sharply. _Wrong move._ Before himself with millimetres to spare was a creature the male had never seen before. Metallic body with a made fusion between a human and spider, the metal creature, hissed into his face, the strong tang of metal filling Kei’s nostrils, putrid. Before Kei could escape, let alone let out a scream, the blond male felt a sizzle as his body spasmed, the shock was barely processed as darkness clouded his vision, his body went limp.

\---

Kei groaned, his body felt like they were on pinpricks, each movement earned a sore cry from his muscles. Hands lifting, he found his movement restricted, blurry vision swimming as they attempted to focus his vision, Kei spotted his arms were chained down against the bed, the metal cuffs cold and heavy against his wrist. Muscles protesting as he lifted his head to look downwards, only to feel his chin knock violently harshly against the thick neck cuffs, the action making his chin go numb. Relaxing back into his lying position, Kei attempted to take in whatever he could see him the limited directions which his neck could move and his blurry vision without his spectacles. Taking in the metal ceilings, Kei caught a neon glimmer which disappeared in the blink of an eye. Wherever he was, it felt like prison especially with those metal walls and ceiling, making Kei claustrophobic. Mind whirling at what could have brought him to this turn of events, Kei recalled walking home with Yamaguchi before he was attacked by those spiderly woman creatures and now he was here, in a metal cell of who knows where. _‘What a birthday,’_ Kei snorted as he attempted to push away the anxiety and panicking which was eating him away like bile inside an empty stomach. The heavy cluttering of the metal locks turning signalled Kei the entrance of an unwanted personnel.

“It seems like you are awake,” the owner of the voice into sight and even with his blurry gaze the sight made Kei’s eyes widened as they took in the man standing before him. Hair like electricity, the ash blond locks seemed to be alive as the occasional purple crackle of electricity streaking across the short locks, his eyes glowed glow like neon in the night. “Where am I?” His throat felt raw as the words came out rather hoarse. “Come with me,” Kei eyed the male who had ignored his question but instead silently removed the cuffs which had pinned him to the bed, allowing for Kei to sit up. Honey orbs travelling over to the open door, the male seemed to have read Kei’s intentions, “Running away will not be a good option, we have guards stationed all around.” Standing up, Kei followed the shorter male out, silently eyeing the masked guards stationed outside his cell, unmoving like those armoured knights seen in museum tours. Being led to a room where electricity haired man had, thankfully stopped following. Kei resisted the touch of the cold metal hands of the maid who guided him to what looked like a dressing room before Kei watch in horror as they began to undo his clothing but the metal cuffs was like an invisible force holding his limbs in place as the maids worked on him, removing his uniform before replacing the clothes with a rather scandalous outfit. The fabric was thankfully soft against his skin but Kei didn’t like the way the shimmery and flowy cloth which formed an off shoulder chiton that reached his feet was only held together by a golden brooch by his left shoulder. One blow and it felt like his outfit would be gone, leaving Kei naked and exposed. The cold metal fingers worked a metal ear cuff by his right ear, some accessories around his ankles and upper arm and to finish it off was a pair of round golden rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. Kei didn’t understand, he felt like royalty with the outfit but the cold metal cuffs around his neck and wrist reminded him of his position probably fell into the category of a prisoner. His last attempts to voice his displeasure with his outfit and ask where he went unheard as he was led to the electricity haired man once more, who this time escorted him to a large room. The ceilings were high but like the rest of the building, it was made of metal. He was in the throne room. The clear vision allowed Kei to see the red carpet lining the ground leading up to the black metal throne decorated with swirls of silver. Legs which had been reduced to leads shuffled forward. The closer he got to the throne, the lower did Kei’s gaze dropped to the point, he had his eyes trained on the ground as he was forced into a kneeling position.

“Thank you, Semi. You look exquisite, my dear,” The compliment came as a booming statement which echoed around the high ceilings of the enclosed area. Seeing the feet of the electricity haired man retreat, Kei assumed that was his escort name. A hand capturing his chin tugged his head up, eyes reluctantly followed as he found his a pair of piercing silver orbs boring into his soul. Stiffening, Kei found himself unable to look away as the king laughed at his possible leakage of his emotions, “Don’t be afraid, halfling.”

_Halfling?_

“I-I fear you must have mistaken me for someone else,” Kei managed to grit out as the king finally released his hold, leaning back as his white locks with blue crackling electricity settled by his shoulders.

“Oh, I sure have not,” the unnamed king before him chuckled, voice low, as he continued, “I am Kinzoku, King of the iron realm.”

_What iron realm? Is that where I am right now? What in the world is an iron realm? Shady._

“Welcome to my kingdom, Prince Tsukishima.”

_Huh? Prince? What is this? A prank?_

“Okay,” Kei began, “I am done with this roleplaying or whatsoever that is happening right now. I have another day to live and have no time for this bullshit, there are plenty of Tsukishimas out there for you to find so will you just let me go?”

The pin-drop silence that followed was heavy. Kinzoku who looked at him, his facial expression unreadable turned into one of amusement as he guffawed, “It seemed like you don’t believe me. You see them, don’t you? All the faeries that roam your world that your fellow mortals cannot see but only you can. Welcome to this realm where we, faeries, roam, and also your other home, half-blood prince of the Seelie Court.”

Kei stared at the king before him, letting the information sink as he felt the realist inside him recoil at the new boundaries of logic being bent to accommodate the new fantastical world he got himself kidnapped into, _‘Happy fucking birthday, Kei.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaa so the prequel is up and they two princes will meet soon and im hyped on writing it !! semi ended up becoming an iron faery and i hope you liked it thus far !! feedback is always welcomed !!! and all mistakes made are mine ;;;;;;; apologies on that ;;;;
> 
> UPDATE: i think i screwed up while trying to post my second chapter and so my first chapter got erased instead, im so sorry ;;;;;;;;;;;


	2. dive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei had better plans than sitting around, especially when he learnt of the Iron King's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY MAJOR APOLOGIES TO EVERYONE ;;;; so i was trying to find my draft of this chapter which i remembered saving on ao3 but it appeared blank and i panicked ;;;; while trying to retrieve this draft i accidentally posted it and while trying to take it down i took down my prequel instead and bam i messed up big time lost the precious comments attached to the first chapter and im so sorry ;;;;; in this age of technology ive never felt more like a dinosaur than ever omg. i swear this wont happen again seriously

Fearies couldn’t lie. But they could dance around the truth. 

That was both good and bad news. Good, because Kei could force the truth out of their mouths if desperate measure called. Bad, because Kei didn’t trust himself enough to differentiate truth from the mirage of illusions ever since the last episode with the king. It had been close to a week in this metal box which the king had proudly named the architecture disaster of awkward protrusions and haphazardly placed windows and doors as his castle. He met the king almost on a daily basis, sometimes with a few other prisoners (or guests as the king preferred to term them in spite of the metal cuffs). 

What happened with the king yesterday? Kei fucked up, nearly binding himself to a contract with the iron feary to becoming his wife while under the influence of what Semi informed him to be faery food which only humans are susceptible to. That proved his half-human lineage but little evidence to indicate the royal Seelie blood flowing through him. A small part of Kei which had always anchored on to a realist outlook of the world, scoffing at those who cried in haunted houses or screamed in horror movies, still refused to accept the presence of such creatures or much less him having anything to do with them.

Not that he had planned to stay here for long, of course. Kei had been plotting, planning an escape. He wasn’t going to sit around, knowing the king brought him here with the motive of making him his wife. The thought made Kei’s nose wrinkle as he thumbed through another page of the ancient book filled with yellowed pages of the history of Nevernever (aka faeryland). 

“Prince, His High Highness wishes to see you,” The clipped voice reverberated in the enclosed area as Kei lifted his head, a disinterested gaze passing a glance at Semi, as the book thumped shut, the slim figure rising, the flowy fabric of the chiton brushing against his ankle at the motion. “Well, we shouldn’t make him wait then,” Kei could barely contain the grimace as he left the chambers of his cell.

“Tsukishima, would you like some?” a bunch of glistening orbs of dark purple was dangled before Kei as the King flashed the male a smile.

“Sad to break it to you, Your Highness but playing it nice won’t get you anywhere,” Kei offered a tight-lipped smile which never reached his eyes. 

“Still wary of me, I presume.”

“I’m glad that Your _Royal_ Majesty is aware,” Kei’s replied, humourless. 

“Playing hard to get, my dear? I am always up for the challenge,” Kei stilled himself from flinching at the blow of air to his ear as a casual hand came to rest on the corner of his thigh. “Look at me, my dear,” The rough hand gripping his chin guided Kei’s reluctant orbs to meet the liquid mercury ones. _Hungry, lustful._ Kei shuddered inwardly. _Don’t break._ Hands curled, fingers digging into his palm, Kei stilled himself. “Is it wrong for me to court the one I love?” Kei laughed humorlessly. “You mean _bedded_ me?” Kei corrected frostily as the hand moved up the length of his thigh, hovering too close to the inside of his thigh for comfort. Kei was ready to bolt at this point as flashbacks streaked angrily across his mind, gripping him in a numbing fear.

> _“My king...” The blond slurred, his words mashing together as a giggle burst past the frosty pink lips of the pale male, “What you doing...” The dazed male with reddened cheeks was surrounded by a lulling softness, the sheets much fluffier than the one back at home and his cell, a free hand roaming to touch the silk sheet, another giggle escaped his lips followed closely by a hiccup. Kei felt like he was in heaven, his mind hazy but weirdly happy. “I want more of those peaches, my king,” The whine escaped Kei’s lips as he dwelled on the warm burst of flavour which greeted him with each bite of the fruit, the delicious warmth which followed down his stomach was intoxicating and the seventeen-year-old wanted more. Stuck up in the high, the blond male failed to notice the lust which rolled off the dominating male before him, mercury orbs held a brightly burning flame of lust as he shedded his kingly clothes, revealing a taunt body under the royal garments. “Come, my dear,” The purr sent chills down the blonde’s spine as Kei felt himself being pressed against the pillows, mouth captured in a hungry kiss. Lips parting easily for the king’s tongue to slip in, Kei moaned as passion clouded his already hazy mind, back arching at to meet the kiss before he was pushed down into the cushions, kiss deepening. A whine escaping the hazed male’s lips as Kinzoku broke the kiss, seemingly busy with something else. Smacking his lips together, Kei felt a buzz of dissatisfaction, the aftertaste was bland, the warmth sweetness long gone. A tongue slipping out to wet his lips, a metallic taste stained his tongue, blood. Probably grazed by the king— Kei blinked. Kiss? His mind protested as he attempted to link the recent chain of events before a sinking horror gripping with highend panic twisted his guts. Shifting eyes that darted from the dark room to the bed he was on and finally his clothes. His clothes. Undone and slipping off. The king was too stripped of most his clothes and approaching him. Shaking pupils didn’t miss the lustful expression etched in the king’s expression before Kei found himself bolting for the door, thanking of whatever god which left the door unlocked as he escaped to the safety of his own chambers with only the chiton covering his lower half._

“Well the mood was right so I initiated the next step.”

“Then, I suggest, your majesty, that you learn to read the atmosphere a little better,” Kei broke the gaze as his hands wrapped themselves around Kinzoku’s creeping hand, pulling them away from his thigh. _Wrong move._ Those words seemed to have sparked a fire within the king who tightened his grip on Kei’s hands pulling him close, “Like right now, my icy prince?”

The close proximity made Kei recoil, his back pressed against the velvet cushions lining the couch, attempting to set some distance between the pedophilic king. Yesterday’s mistake came back in broken flashes, he was pretty sure other than a stolen kiss, his body was untouched and he wouldn’t let his mind linger too long at the thought of otherwise. “Like never,” Kei spat as he attempted to wrestle his hands away from the iron grip. Kei watched as the grin morphed into a leer, eyes glowing bright silver, crackling sparks of white dancing dangerously around the snowy locks, a monster. All Kei could see was a hungry predator ready to devour him, rip him to shreds. _He needed to get away._ The overwhelming strength of the faery easily toppled Kei, trapping him beneath Kinzoku. Raw fear burned beneath his skin, the blonde struggled, hands attempted to break free of the tight hold they were pinned against, legs pushing against the thigh of the iron king, kicking. Head turned away, rejecting the mouth which was inching closer, hot breath against his skin, each breath brushing his skin made Kei’s recoil, disgust twisting with the growing fear, spurring Kei on.

Honey orbs flickered wildly across the room, landing on the guards which paid no heed to the on-going commotion, darting to the swords lining the walls as a decoration, _too far_ , and the platters of fruits on the low table before them, _useless_. Pulling his leg in, Kei jerked his left leg up sharply, kneeing the leering faery in the chest, successfully knocking the wind out of his chest. The unexpected turn of events was enough to throw the king off balance as the grip on his hands loosened allowing for Kei to escape. Seizing the chance, long legs kicked against the cold metal ground, heading for the door.

“GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!”

Kei grimaced as he came to a halt, backing instinctively at the approaching armed guards. A sudden pair of arms wrapped themselves in a crushing hold. A shocked gasp escaped his lips, as Kei twisted, squirming, the hands had slipped under the thin garment, rough palms running against his skin, groping the naked skin,“I will make you my queen, Tsukishima Kei.” _Revolting._ The hot breath against his ear chilled Kei to the bone as he flinched visibly pulling away from the grating voice reverberating in his ear, “Whether you like it or not.” Kei squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look, he was losing. His limbs were tired but his mind was screaming, the calm mask betrayed him as fear took rein of his facial muscles, lips opening in a desperate cry before fingers slipped, pressing against his gag reflex, choking the male. Bile rose, burning his throat, Kei felt his eyes water, the gathering tears stinging his eyes. Desperation clawed within, _he was going to get consumed. Deflowered._

Ears ringing, mind screaming, sensories clouded, he could feel the pooling tears streak angrily down his cheeks, cool against the hot skin. _Anyone. Please._

The hands fondling him suddenly disappeared, the crushing hold gone along with those lecherous hands. Frozen, Kei opened a watery eye to spy a gnarled root by his feet. Hands wrapping themselves around in seek of some form of comfort, Kei’s gaze followed shakily to be greeted by a mess of trunk and roots, crawling and filling the height of the entire room, the guards and king consumed within the mess of roots and branches of the apple tree. _An apple tree?_ Kei looked down to see the source of the vegetation dominating the space started from the platter on the table. Reaching out to grab an apple, Kei took off. He was getting out of here, fast.

Slipping out from the lounging room, the activity outside the room remained relatively normal, it appeared like the commotion within the room had yet to leak. Closing the door shut behind him, Kei travelled quickly, spotting a row of the consorts moving along, motions robotic. Kei quickly slipped in line, his chiton blending easily with theirs. Mimicking their movement, a rather unnatural movement like puppets, arms stiff, bodies swaying, Kei found himself descending the stairs, head kept low, willing that no guards will notice he was the only male in line and how his height made him stick out like a sore thumb. 

“Hey, you—”

Kei gave the guard no chance to finish his words as he shot off, long strides carrying him to the closest window he saw. He had always considered himself as a rational person but not when he flung himself out of the window like what superheroes had done in comic books, as he stared at the fruit in his hand, praying. Feeling gravity pulling himself down at a shocking speed and the apple in his hand showed no signs of morphing into the mess they did before. The blond male squeezed the fruit in hand, nails digging harder as he fell through the air whipping around him dangerously. _Just one more time, please. I am must delirious praying to an apple. What Seelie prince, what a jo—_

Kei felt something stir within him, flowing outwards as they made his fingers tingle before the apple in his hands shattered, gnarled roots crawling out as they formed a cocoon around him. Shaken by what he saw, the blow came harder than it should have had the blond braced himself for the impact. The thick cocoon managed to soften the impact but the hard contact was enough to send a shock through the slender body which pain closely followed. Muffling the groan with pursed lips, the blond male wasted no time in clambering out of the cocoon, working through the gnarled branches which seemed to be growing brittle by the second. _Did faery trees always die this fast?_ Pushing the question aside, Kei felt his bare feet contact something and his honey orbs hardened as he spotted a certain ash blond guard lying unconscious beneath his cocoon. Sparing the unconscious faery one last glance, Kei darted off.

 _Sorry, Semi._

Kei no longer knew where he was heading, his legs had at one point went into auto-pilot, numbed from the blistered soles where the swelling devils had popped leaving his raw skin rubbing painfully against the gravel beneath his feet. He felt disgusting, skin sweaty and sticky, the flowy material now clung to his skin like spandex and it felt horrible since he had nothing else to exchange into. Tired eyes struggling to keep themselves open, Kei had lost track of how long he had been walking for but he reckoned with the two stops he had made to wait out the rain which smelt strongly of acid and another to hide from the metal cat-like creatures, he was on his third day of travelling. His legs felt like lead, body stiff from the aching which had made his muscles almost completely numb. Each step felt like his joints would give way or his soles may ignite and combust. A pounding headache had added to his long list of aches in his body, and Kei was this close to ripping out his brain and do himself a favour. Death sounded like a sweet option right now. At some point, the scenery around the male had begun to change from vast nothingness to thick and dark woods, the gravel dominated by gravel was now soil. Paying no heed, Kei clung to the small piece of hope that may, just maybe if he kept walking he may find his way home. He felt so pathetic right now that Kei was pretty sure his usual self would have scoffed at his present self.

A loud neigh pierced the quiet air made Kei look up, his eyes blurry, vision clouded as he outlined what seemed to be a horse with an extremely large bump to its middle. Squinting, Kei shuffled forward as the image of the horse began to split as the human-shaped form separated from the horse, the dark figure approaching him. His mouth opened in a cry, parched throat silencing him. _Help._

Leg catching the foot of a tree trunk, Kei felt himself falling, the world spun around him as his eyes drifted shut.

\---

_Sweet. Like honey._ A cat-like grin caught the dark haired male’s lips. Not quite dignified for an Unseelie royalty but he wanted to bask in the moment before returning. Hands holding on loosely to the reins of his dark horse, the male guided his loyal companion easily in the direction of the palace. His grip tightened, smile gone. Someone was approaching. Reins tugged, his horse slowed to a halt. The figure sat atop of his dark horse, listening. Heavy footsteps, seemingly sluggish as though they were dragged across the forest ground. Dark orbs narrowing at the approaching figure appearing from the mess of trees, the royalty had swung himself down, left the safety of his horse as he took a curious step forward.

The approaching figure caught the filtered sunlight, causing the royalty to blink. A head of short pale blond locks, eyes of honey gold, a dash of freckles across his cheeks, shimmering when they caught the sunlight. _Beautiful._ Skin of alabaster white, the slender body adorned a white chiton which should have made the stranger ghostly but instead had the opposite effect. _Ethereal. Unearthly._ Frosted pink lips opened but no sound escaped, the beauty before him, tired and worn, stumbled. Long eyelashes fluttering shut, the royalty felt himself move forward, hands out to catch the falling stranger. 

_A Seelie._ Hazel orbs stared at the unconscious male in his arms. _No. A human._ Eyebrows furrowing in mild confusion, a grin later settled. 

“Oho?”

_A Seelie half-blood. Interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa so i plan to post every sunday (and read 'plan'), knowing myself it will not be adhered to strictly but i will promise regular updates on this since i want to get this all written out. i tried beta reading my stuff, attempted one around at grammarly to straighten out some mistakes but if any more errors are spotted, there bound to be some since i am not the most thorough person around ;;;;;;; just know that all errors made are mine and i apologise;;;;;;;;;; so i made kinzoku a pervert, an old and perverted king who wants kei to be his queen, not sure how age appropriate this sexual harrassment is considered so i upped the ratings a bit c: it will probably get darker as plot progresses so i hope yall enjoy slowburn :)))))))) next chapter will probably be the point where the plot thickens, so stay tuned !!!!! and just to all these people who had commented, gave this work some love, and simply clicked on this fic to read it, a big thank you to yall !!! i hope you have enjoyed the fic and as always feedbacks are welcomed !!!


	3. not all sunshines and rainbows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei meets his supposed knight in shining armour, and his sidekick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some quick background information  
> summer faery = seelie faeries, likewise seelie court is otherwise known as the summer court,  
> and winter faery = unseelie faeries, likewise unseelie court is otherwise known as the winter court,  
> so summer/winter, seelie/unseelie are like distinctions between faeries where in each distinction there are different classes of faeries

A short bitter laugh echoed within the ice walls. Kei escaped the metal cell to find himself trapped behind within ice walls. The absurdity of the turn of events was incomprehensible in Kei’s mind, he didn’t know which was worse to be stuck in a metal castle with a perverted king or thrown into a cell of ice while severely underdressed and left completely unattended for the past few days. Drawing his legs close, Kei lowered his head to rest it against his knees, a white puff of condensation followed his expulsion of air. Turning his head, his gaze was met with his reflection against the shiny surface of his icy prison. His eyes now glowed bright gold, the tips of his ears sharpened but thankfully did not elongate like the Iron King’s. Freckles which he had never noticed were splattered across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, and they seemed to shimmer when they caught the light. A cold finger tracing his freckles, Kei watched as his reflection did the same. _Distasteful._ Kei looked like an abomination, a freak. He was one of them. It was undeniable with the magic fiasco back at the iron castle and now his appearance. Kei felt the confusion within him rise, helplessness following closely, suffocating. He recalled the touches which grazed his skin, the predatory leer, lustful eyes, bile rose. Breathe, Kei reminded himself as he pushed aside the overwhelming flood of emotions. _He was okay. He will be._

"Seems like you're awake, Sleep Beauty," Kei spared the barred exit to his cell a glance, two silhouettes which stepped closer to reveal two males, the voice belonging to the one with shockingly messy hair and a rather irksome grin on his face and other had an unnatural grey hair streaked with ebony styled in a gravity-defying manner. Letting his gaze linger long enough to acknowledge their presence, Kei promptly turned to rest his other cheek on his knees, the vision before switching to the cold walls at the other end of the cell.

A loud snicker which followed Kei’s action closely, “Pft, the mighty Kuroo got ignored! I-G-N-O-R-E-D! BUAHAHAHA!”

The loudness of the laughing male made Kei grimaced, instantly blacklisting the loud male whose voice Kei was pretty sure could hit a decibel of ice shattering.

“Is that all I get for saving your life back at Wylderwoods?” The deeper voice cut off the laughing faery’s.

“Well, thank you **very** much, _knight in shining armour_ ,” Kei humoured the male, as he turned to look at the two males hovering before his cell. “And his _sidekick_ , of course,” Kei smirked at the horrified expression following his comment which was directed at the still snickering male, successfully silencing him. “Served you right, Bo.” This time the faery by the name of Kuroo snickered. The almost friendly banter happening before Kei somehow reminded him of his current demise, cold and hungry, further souring the blonde’s mood. The blonde tsked before turning back facing them once more, his arms folding to keep himself warm against the ridiculous cold. “I was thinking that you were vocally impaired,” Kei snorted inwardly at the comment which came from behind before the clear sounds of the lock coming undone made Kei stiffen. “Hey, let’s—”Kei’s skin crawled at the cold hand which contacted his bare forearm, the touch made Kei slap the hand away. _The coldness reminded him of that man. Disgusting. Unpleasant._

Kei didn’t have to turn to know the matching faces of shock and surprise painting the two male’s features. Even Kei was surprised at himself. The silence which followed the action turned rather uncomfortable before it was finally broken by an awkward laugh, “Summer halfling, Kuroo is only going to bring you out of the cell, you don’t have to be this suspicious, you would have been long dead if we wished for it.” Kei turned slightly, bright gold orbs peering at the two feary before him. Gaze dropping lower, the blonde spotted the cuffs made of ice in the dark haired male’s hands. _An ice collar. Perfect._

“Where to?” Kei didn’t move, fixating his gaze on the intruders of his tiny space, wary. 

“To meet Her Icy Highness,” This time ‘Bo’ had answered, shrugging as he jabbed behind him. It felt like dejavu all over and this time, Kei could feel the reluctance gnawing at him to stay in the safety of this claustrophobic cell. However, seeing how the two wouldn’t be moving until he conceded, the blonde turned reluctantly against his own will. Sighing, Kei leaned forward, exposing the nape of his neck, waiting. Through the corners of his eyes, Kei spied the dark-haired male moved forward, seemingly cautious about touching him, hands gentle as he secured the thick cuff around the slender neck before stepping back, giving the summer faery his space. Kei unfurled his legs, a little unsteady as he stood but he managed. The areas which were once kept minimally warm with his thighs pressed against his calves were met with the chilly cold, the blonde could feel his muscles protesting at the very thought of stepping out of the cell. God, how did Kei hated the cold. 

“Woah! You’re sure tall, aren’t you?” The grey-haired male who was called ‘Bo’ by Kuroo commented with a whistle before a grin tugged his lips, “I bet you’re taller than Kuroo over here.” Kei looked over to the dark haired male who was brushing it off as impossible, his hand grasped a thin chain which Kei didn’t have to look to know it was connected to the cuff around his neck. It was shameful, like one would collar their pet to keep it to their side, this was no different. It was ironic how backwards this faery wonderland was despite the vast progress the mortal realm had made and mortals were considered to be a less superior being in terms of the hierarchy of beings in the world (well at least that was what the book told him).

Staring at the two bickering male, Kei felt a brow arc as he muttered, “Get a room.” The audible words turned the two faeries attention upon Kei, the scrutiny of their gaze leaving the blonde uncomfortable. “Oho? Is that what they call loneliness?” A grin tugged at Kuroo’s lips as he stalked closer to the blonde, “Feeling left out, Megane-kun?” Kei didn’t bother to hide his snort at the dark haired male’s teasing words. “Shall I comfort you then?” Kei stiffened at the grey-haired male’s words. _‘He doesn’t mean it in that manner,’_ Kei reminded himself. Catching himself quickly, Kei made an exaggeration of giving ‘Bo’ a thorough once-over before snickering, “You? _Please._ ” The reaction was almost instant as ‘Bo’ was yelling something about his masculinity, something about muscles and his achievements, indignantly denying at the insult directed at his masculinity. 

“For such a pretty face, you do excel in riling people up, don’t you?” Kuroo chuckled, bemused by the scenario which had unfolded before him and much so intrigued by the blonde, the image of the summer halfling was not what Kuroo had envisioned him to be but he liked this image of the blonde much better than the one he had in his mind. Stepping out of the cell, Kuroo gestured for Kei to do the same. “It’s a pleasure,” Kei replied drily, his attention taken by the cold biting him. Did Kei ever mention? But he hated the cold so fucking much. 

Kei had always regarded himself as someone with a good eye and this castle which he was being led through was almost mythical. Kei’s golden orbs took in the grandeur of castle built with ice, the floor, ceilings and even the intricate carvings lining these surfaces were made of ice. The untouchable beauty of this castle emitted a coldness which shunned those who didn’t belong, and it didn’t help that the creatures which roamed this castle’s hallways were exactly those which you would expect to walk out from a horror film. Eyes adverting at they accidentally caught the gaze of a passing pack of Red Caps, the goblins who are barely half his height, leered at him, their beady eyes of a hungry carnivore eyeing the delicious prey at a distance. “Ah, don’t mind them,” Kuroo’s voice suddenly rang out as Kei’s eyes flickered up to the dark haired male before him. “Easier said than done,” Kei gritted out as he allowed himself to be led forward. Slowing before a grand door which is too built with ice but with hints of black marble tracing delicate patterns across the broad doors, the blonde watched as the standing guards bowed deeply to Kuroo who had assumed a more regal appearance, the lazy grin gone from his deep features. Even, ‘Bo’ too. The playful glint in the hyperactive faery's amber gaze disappeared and replaced by something sharper and much more intense. The sharp changes of demeanour of the two accompanying males made Kei’s empty stomach twist as though a cold hand had reached it to squeeze his organs. Hearing the sound of the grand doors leading to the throne room opened, Kei readied himself. He did this once, he could do this again. “Announcing the arrival of Prince Tetsuro and his shield, Bokuto.” 

_Huh? Prince…?_

Kei never got the chance to dwell on the shocking revelation as a blizzard cold at ate his skin at his first step into the throne room. With each shaky step forward, Kei could feel the rapid loss of feeling of touch at all exposed skin, Kei was suddenly grateful to whoever had the decency to swap his overly revealing chiton for this set of clothes he was now wearing. His chin which had tucked instinctively downwards in an attempt to preserve what little warmth was left, Kei’s gaze trailed the royal blue and white carpet lining the path leading to where the supposed ruler of the court sat. Seeing the two faeries before him kneel down, Kei mimicking their actions but chose to keep both knees to the carpet instead one like Kuroo and Bokuto. “Mother,” the voice was deep, resonating throughout the spacious room, “I have brought the halfling as you have asked for.” The silence which followed seemed to drag and Kei didn’t need to look to feel a pair of piercing gaze fixed upon him, regarding him coolly. “Tetsurou, my son, come join me and your brothers. You can bring your little shield along as well,” Kei’s heart sank as he spied the two before him had complied readily, the imaginary protection was now gone, leaving Kei feeling horribly exposed. “Now, halfling,” Kei could feel the chill behind the purr, he clenched his fists, material of his pants scrunching with the action. “My son informed me that he found you at the edge of Wylderwoods, enlighten me why were you wandering so close to our territory, summary halfling?” 

“I was escaping, your highness,” Kei replied, thankful for the lack of tremor in his voice, the calmness which he didn’t feel. “From? You have to be more specific, halfling or would you like some encouragement from my trolls, they did be really pleased to offer their assistance,” Kei gritted at the loud guttural gibberish which sparked almost instantaneously at the mention, the blonde swallowed, “From the iron kingdom.”

“Preposterous.” A cold laugh broke the steely silence which hung over them like a wet blanket. The silk-like voice was foreign to Kei but not the tone of incredulity which his claims of invisible beings were similar met as a child. “We have no reason to believe this halfling since his human blood allows him to spin lies out of nothing that our faery blood forbids,” Kei felt an irritation grow within him, the condescending all might attitude of this speaker was helping him no better. 

“Even with such fancy ears, your royal highness’ hearing seems to be ailing, but I speak of the truth, lies do me no value,” Kei began humorlessly, his gaze raising to fix upon the stormy grey orbs of the arrogant princeling seated farthest to the right. The grey eyes that darkened at the humour which was clearly unwelcomed, Kei felt a burn by his right arm. Gold orbs flickering downwards, he spotted red splattering around the thin cut. Calm orbs lifting to meet the stormy grey ones, a mask of complete indifference meeting the supposed superior retaliation, the lack of expected reactions but one of utter disregard easily riled up the already agitated male. 

“Insolent brat, such disrespect—”

A hand raised, silencing the agitated male.

“Human, your ability to deceive puts you in suspicion, if you treasure your life, do consider your words carefully.” The Winter Queen smiled, red lips spreading thinly into a chilly smile. “It seems like my words will be taken to be lies regardless where I go,” Kei muttered as he took a chance to take a quick glance at the audience seated before him. Furthest to the left was Kuroo and Bokuto, both wore masks of ice, expressions unreadable. Next to the Unseelie Queen, luxurious long ebony locks against fair skin, blood red lips complementing her deep features which she wore like a cold expression mask. Two more males flanked the Queen’s side, both bore resemblance to Kuroo but both wore a vastly different expression. The pompous princeling, who snapped at Kei, radiated arrogance like the cliche royalty stereotypes while the other faery held an expression softer than any of the royalty present but still undoubtedly emotionless. 

“Unless you wish for me to elaborate on my time I spent in the Iron Kingdom or my three-day escape from the Iron kingdom. Or how my past seventeen years in the human world was like,” Kei sigh irritably, rather than fear that rose it was an annoyance directed at these foolish faeries who treat those with human blood such such suspicion that it was also pathetic, “I have nothing else to declare or reveal.”

“Say, mother, I suggest we bring in the trolls to get his true intentions or simply behead him and all is well,” The proud prince had cut Kei off, clearly displeased. “Don’t be hasty, my son, that halfling, I believe is the love child of the Summer King and his human lover,” The Winter Queen purr, eyes narrowing at the petite male before her, the suspicions were confirmed when she spotted those honey orbs, the colour untainted and shone of a marvelous gold like that of the Seelie King, one that she would never be mistaken. The news this time sank the court to silence as they regarded him in a new light, for bad or for worse, Kei wasn’t sure.

“Even better. Kill him and display him in the garden, make him an example, make summer fear—” 

“Make him a servant to our kingdom then,” Kei froze at the voice, the carefully neutral expression nearly broke to reveal his horror at the suggestion Kuroo had placed forth so casually. “Bind the loyalty of his faery blood to our court,” Kuroo’s lips stretched to a sly grin, cold gaze darkened to pitless black, they regarded him, boring through him, “One day if both courts turn upon each other, we shall reap the joys of viewing the tragedy of the summer prince made to murder his own blood.” Kei’s guts twisted at the cruelly cold words, bile threatening to force its way up his throat from empty his already empty stomach. He was going to be sick. Biting back a bitter laugh, Kei had been mistakened, he couldn’t trust any of them, those royalties were raised as princes, born to kill those who stood in their path of victory and he was just a scapegoat to their end goal. Kei’s grip on his pants tightened, his slender frame haunched.

“Very well then, Tetsurou, you shall see through to your plan,” The Queen inclined her head at the suggestion, “Although, Halfling.” Kei made the mistake of looking up, finding his gaze trapped in the icy blue pair. “You will make a fine decoration to my garden if you displease me,” Kei could feel the temperature of the room drop by a few degrees with that chilly smile sent his way.

“Make me one then, at least both ends will be satisfied,” Kei muttered, with the situation he was presented with, death sounded much pleasant than having his freedom completely snatched, his life enslaved to a family of monsters. The royalty before him froze, Kuroo’s face one of unreadable, while the other three wore matching looks ranging from stilled amusement to mild intrigue at his call for his own death. “Then, you shall live and serve,” The answer was made the blonde narrow his golden orbs at the third prince who still wore that stupid arrogant smirk. Kei found no joy in giving the expected reaction of despair or anger that were gnawing his insides out, instead, he merely smiled, lips thin as he spoke, “If you insist, then I shall.” 

“What an amusing creature, tame your little pet well, Tetsurou,” purred the Unseelie Queen as she gave one more glance at the summer Halfling before dismissing him with a wave of her hand. Kei felt a tug by his neck and he rose, head kept forward as he let himself be led out of the chambers by the guard. Following the guard down another crystal hallway, Kei was brought into a dark room. Left with no instructions, Kei simply settled next to the door, waiting. 

“The halfling is waiting inside, Your Highness.” Kei managed to catch the muffled words of the guard. Not turning as the door swung open, Kei greeted the Unseelie Prince, his voice hollow, “Congratulations, Your Highness. You must be delighted.” 

Hearing the door close, a hand came close, Kei turned away, “You won’t want to dirty your hands, Your Highness”

“No one gets out of here with kindness, that was the only way— Look, in here, weaknesses only lead you to sufferance. This was the best way. Please understand,” The coldness in the gaze of the dark-haired male had melted the gaze searching for the understanding he pled for, but the blonde no longer trusted them. _Lies. You only did it for your own amusement. Faeries cannot lie but they can deceive._ “Your nobility is much appreciated. Can we get on with whatever that is needed to be done?” A resigned sigh followed Kei’s words as the black haired male gestured for the blonde to step forward. The slender male entered the circle at the centre of the room, watching as blue flames lit up around them, illuminating the room. The ground was more than just a circle, intricate markings embedded within the ice glowed a soft ice blue. A hand outstretched, hovering, Kei didn’t understand, the hazel eyes searched his for consent. A question which confused him, that Kuroo back in the throne room wouldn’t have asked, he would have simply executed. Tilting his head, the silent consent passed between them as the outstretched hand settled on the collar around Kei’s neck. Kei could feel the coolness of the underside of Kuroo’s palm pressed gently against his collarbone before a startling cold bit into his neck. Stiffening, a hand had unknowingly reached out to wrap itself around Kuroo’s wrist in response to the biting burn.

“It’s done,” Kuroo announced, Kei’s eyes opened to spot his hand wrapped Kuroo’s wrist before he quickly released his hold, setting a distance between himself and Kuroo. “The seal suppresses your summer glamour and you will serve directly under me from this moment on, you will be seeing my face a lot even if you don’t like it, so let’s get ourselves acquainted,” Kei eyed the lazy grin which had replaced the serious expression as Kuroo had moved forward, completely disregarding Kei’s discomfort. “I don’t see any reason for it,” Kei waved the male’s offer off as he moved towards the door only to have them open before he could reach the knob. 

“Are you done? I’m getting bored standing guard. I know my duty entails guarding, but don’t abuse your authorities, Kuroo. Have a one on one with me after this as a makeup!” The grey-haired male began whining and Kei noticed he too wore a cuff by his arm, a glowing mark of a moon embedded on the shiny surface. _So, the royalties here mark their properties._ Disgust rose from within. He was now one of the many playthings of the court, Kei was going to be sick. 

“Hey, Megane-kun, let’s get you settled in the chambers,” Bokuto announced rather energetically, almost dragging Kei out of the room, “I am finally getting a roommate. Kuroo’s so picky about who he chooses that I’m always alone.”

“It’s Tsukishima.” Kei finally relented, the annoyance of the stupid nickname stemming from his appearance surpassed his unwillingness to let himself get friendly with Kuroo or anyone associated with him.

“It’s nice to finally know your name. Nice to meet you, Tsukki. I’m Kuroo, let’s get along,” The black haired male eased closer, the sly smirk only irritated the blonde. 

“Oho good one there, Kuroo. I’m Bokuto, let’s be great brothers, Tsukki!” The owl-like male hooted, his voice echoing through the empty hallway. The blonde regretted his decision. It was barely a minute into introducing his name and the old nickname given by Yamaguchi was back to annoy him. It seemed like he had been making terrible decisions these days.

“It’s Tsukishima and sorry to disappoint but I don’t plan to get along,” Kei’s gaze travelled to Bokuto before shifting over to Kuroo, narrowing. _Especially you, Bedhead Princling._ Kei could feel the bitterness welling up within, the urge to wipe the stupid grin away, he hated his circumstances, he hated that some part of him couldn’t bring himself to fully hate the dark-haired male for his confusing actions only baffled him. Pausing momentarily, Kei threw in a perfectly polite smile at the two before turning to step out of the room.

“Kuroo, you sure he’s Summer?” The loud voice whispering behind him made Kei roll his eyes. With a voice this loud, the purpose of a whisper was lost with audible words clearly heard with a distance between them.

“At least that’s what his glamour says, Bo.” 

Turning around to see the two winter faeries walking rather languidly behind, Kei sighed, “Sorry for not being all sunshines and rainbows, but I did appreciate if we walk a little faster, I did like a change of warmer clothes. I’m not immune to the cold, unlike some idiots.” 

“Hey! Don’t be rude, Tsukki!”

“Now that I take offence, don’t be mean, Tsukki.”

Kei pursed his lips before a sigh escaped. His future ahead had never looked bleaker than it already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa so kei's palace days starts as a servant starts in rather rough ways because kei pretty much doesn't have a pleasant feeling towards kuroo and bokuto is introduced into the picture !! he will probably play a prominent role so he will be sticking around for much longer c': what do yall think about this chapter ? feedback and comments will be appreciated !! and to everyone who spared this fic a read, some love and comments, thank you so much !!! 
> 
> and on a completely irrelevent note, i nearly couldn't finish this chapter because i was occupied with pride and prejudice, next year we're doing a cool lit text yay !! the story really grew on me as i read although im not gonna lie to have fallen asleep while reading the text at the start ;;;;; and also i have been collecting cute sprites in a game called mandrake boys ?? they are really cute but the game is pretty useless although some of the art is pretty dope especially on the japanese version (im being greedy by playing both the korean and japanese versions at once and no one's gonna stop me until my phone runs out of storage and have to make way for more games ahhaha someone tell me to get my shit together omg)


	4. groomed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of Kei as head Unseelie Prince's servant.

Tsukishima Kei was a light sleeper and Bokuto was a snorer. And much to the blonde’s dismay, sound passed through the ice walls relatively well. Sitting up from his bed for the umpteenth time, Kei found himself groaning, hands reaching up to press against his ears to block out the blarr coming from the other side of his room. Head sinking back into his pillow, it felt like his thought was drowned out by the snoring. ‘Everything about that idiot is loud. Maybe that’s why no one lasts long with him.’

“Good morning, Tsukki!” The loud cheerful greeted only soured the blonde male who woke up after a measly three hours of sleep, ironically by Bokuto. The energetic male who was dressed had rudely flung his blanket away, exposing the male to the frigid cold, earning Bokuto a stink eye as the blonde rose, hand reaching out to pat the bedside desk for his spectacles. With the gold-rimmed spectacles settled on the bridge of his rose, Kei turned expectantly, waiting. Seeing that the faery wasn’t getting the message, Kei snickered as he pulled out his designated set of clothes, “Never taken you for such a pervert, Bokuto.” The comment made the grey-haired male blush almost instantaneously when he finally realised what Kei was doing and within milliseconds the faery was up and out of the room.

“Rough night? It always happens, newbie.” Bokuto commented as the duo descended the stairs to get to the dining area, the few shared spaces amongst all the servants. “It seemed like you’ve slept well,” Kei commented drily, “Even your snoring agrees.” An offended ‘hey’ was sent his way as Kei snickered, enjoying the embarrassment of the other faery. If there was one thing, Kei realised, it was how the Unseelies kept everything perfectly segmented. From the distinction between those claimed and unclaimed, with the claimed servants further segmented to which royalty they belong to and finally which category of servants they fell into. The servant chambers were divided similarly following those distinctions and Kuroo’s level where his servants resided in was on the twenty-first level. Kei was undoubtedly glad to have his own room or had he been already driven mad by Bokuto snoring. Being the only butler to in service to Kuroo directly, Kei got the privileges to choosing his own bed amongst the many laid out in the spacious room (Trust him, Kei had shifted to the last bed at the furthest end of the room and he could still hear Bokuto).

The first step into the dining area and Kei was ready to bolt. It felt as though all eyes had turned upon him, raking him, taking in the new addition to their already massive dysfunctional family. He could feel the stares would read a mess of disgust, predatory and chillingly cold. He got the message, he wasn’t welcomed. An outsider, an intruder, a summer filth tainting the heartland of the Winter Court. Steeling himself, He kept his gaze steady as he followed Bokuto closely, _‘Don’t let them get you, give them what they want, you lose._ ’ Despite knowing better than to submit to the gnawing fear and discomfort, it didn’t stop Kei from feeling as though the collar around his neck was too tight like was getting choked by the very air of the room. Maintaining a face of neutrality, Kei’s body was on autopilot as he fetched one of the platter of food prepared beforehand, trailing behind the grey-haired male who led them to their seat, a long marble bench which is empty save from himself and Bokuto. 

Looking at the breakfast before him, Kei found himself only indulging in the hot chocolate drink, his stomach not really favouring having anything heavier at the moment. Grateful of the warmth from the mug holding the hot drink, the moment of serenity short-lived when a curious face appeared next to him, two hands propping up the gorgeous face as dark hazel orbs traced him. “So… You’re the rumoured new servant, huh?” the honey like curious chocolate orbs watched him, “So, you’re the rumoured new servant to the third prince, huh?” Kei spared the male one glance before he resumed sipping at the hot drink in his hands. 

“Bokuto-chan, is he always this cold?” The rejection wasn’t taken really well and the brunette had turned to the other man before Kei, whining. “Oh, morning, Oikawa. You haven’t even taken a pinch of his salt and you’re already complaining.” Kei snorted at the older’s words before he felt a cool touch under his chin, tilting his face upwards, reluctant honey orbs flickering up to meet the hazel pair which was busy with their inspection, too close. “ _Oh my_ , you sure have large pores, don’t you?” The idle comment escaped his lips and as expected the brunette leapt back, a butthurt look cast in his direction as the offended male clung onto the spiky haired male next to him whining something about ‘Iwachan’ and being bullied. And amusingly, Oikawa got brushed off rather irritably by the spiky haired male.

“That look on his face? PRICELESS! Damn, Tsukki, you’re pretty amazing!” Kei felt his brow rise at the guffawing male who slapped his thighs, eyes squeezed shut from all his laughing. Gulping down the last of his warm drink, Kei stared at the offer of berries and staples of bread before pushing his tray away, deciding that he couldn’t stomach anything heavier so early in the morning. “Not eatin’ anymore, Tsukki?” Golden orbs meeting the eager silver eyes darting between him and the uneaten jam bread as an itching hand inching its way over, Kei waved and watched as Bokuto wolfed down his share. 

Bells, crystal light like the clinking of ice cubes in glass filtered in, the sound commanding an immediate silence over the noisy crowd in the canteen. Watching in mild confusion at how promptly everyone had stood up to clear up their platter of food, Kei followed suit, falling into a line to return the metal tray before finding himself sorted by an old wrinkly lady of the canteen. “Ahh, so it’s you, the rumoured half summer faery who is Prince Tetsuro’s butler?” Kei stilled himself as he felt the beady eyes rake his frame before a loud tsk escape her thin lips, “You have much to learn, amateur.” A wave of her hand and Kei found himself standing behind a rather small row of other similarly dressed servants, white loose-fitting overalls covering their limbs but their collars clasped around their necks of a variety of silver and white, leaving his ice blue collar sticking out like a sore thumb. As other batches of servants left the dining area, the prune-like lady who was in charge of sorting shifted to the front of the group, hands akimbo was the screechy voice commanded, “Alright! Let’s get things on the move as you have already known I am the Headmistress in charge of all maids and butlers. However, you have been hand-picked but your beloved masters to be their personal assistant, so rejoice! As a personal assistant, the royal house expects you to lay your life down for your master and cater to them for all their needs. And, I shall mould you to become the perfect assistant to your master. Fail to keep up, no meals for you, fail to perform, a round of beating to spur you on, fail your master, we will feed you to our beasts. Failure is unacceptable and unheard of. Do not fail your masters who have selected you for this prestigious position.” _What bullshit load of brainwash propaganda._ Kei raised an incredulous brow at the seemingly acceptive ambiance surrounding him before letting out an internal sigh, _‘Amazing. Simply amazing, I’ve surrounded by a bunch of dedicated brainwashed idiots who is on their way to die in the love of their masters.’_

Each training got progressively worse, first, it was basic etiquette lessons. How to hold yourself, how to stand, how to bow, every miniscule detail covered and perfected under the eagle eyes of the spartan Head Mistress. In the two hours, Kei had considered throwing the metal tray balanced on his palm to the head of grey walking around the servants to inspect them, however Kei was rash or stupid to not understand that the consequence wasn’t worth the little pleasure or benefit he could earn from that metal tray contacting the grey wisps of hair hiding behind a probably indestructible head. 

Following etiquette was dance, a ludicrous entertainment befitting for the eyes of the royals and it was here where Kei met with the male called ‘Oikawa’ and proceedingly found himself subjected to the brunette’s petty revenge as he got singled out excessively for his ‘awkward stickman dancing’ or whatever the brown haired dancer was trying to insult him with. 

And now, this. Kei stood in line, waiting for his body to be catapulted by the thick arms swinging the broadsword like it was a toy. “To be able to protect, you must first be able to attack!” Kei could recall the shrill exclamation of the Head Mistress who dumped the worn group of servants into the hands of the combat trainer before excusing herself for her hourly cup of hot tea. Watching as the engaged servant was sent flying backwards even before he even got a chance to take a swing with the chosen weapon, promptly concluding the session as the next nervous servant stepped forth. Kei considered himself to be at a larger disadvantage with his faery magic sealed tight by his oh-most-beloved master. Teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as golden orbs watched the ridiculously muscular trainer, Kei wasn’t keen on participating but he was less eager about learning how the snow beneath him tasted. Sighing at the advancing defeat, Kei stepped forth was the short male got flung aside as he charged right at the trainer hitting his back hard on a large ice column. 

Grabbing the ice shield and a small dagger, Kei positioned himself before Trainer Mattias. Murmurs rang around the training grounds at his choice of weapon. “Hey,” Kei drawled slowly at the beefy male, “Are you having fun, flinging us around like rag dolls?” Seeing the animalistic smile spread across the male’s broad features, Kei felt his guts twist at the guttural response of utter pleasure before the male charged forth. Dropping low, Kei stabbed the shield on the white snow, seating it deep on the ground before pressing himself against the cool icy surface, steeling himself for the oncoming impact. As calculated, the charging male of a heavy mass lacked the nimbleness of change as his inertia carried him forward, legs contacting the foot of the shield, his legs losing contact with the ground as momentum carried him forward to greet the snow face first. Standing up shakily from the impact of contact which nearly blew him away, Kei steadied himself before pulling a smirk across his lips, “Doesn’t the snow feel-” Eyes widening as a choking hold grasped his throat squeezing what little air out of him as the collar dug into his skin burning his flesh. 

“How dare you embarrass me, you summer filth! In case if you have forgotten, let me remind you of your position,” Kei struggled to his eyes open as his grip on his throat threatened to snap his neck, the watching spectators made no move to help in fear of reaping the same downfall. A choking raspy laugh escaped Kei’s lips as he uttered, “Embarrassed that a weak summer filth wounded your ego? Any kid with a brain could have defeated-”

“You little-” Kei squeezed his eyes shut at the incoming fist almost the size of his face, bracing himself for the head-busting pain. But it never happened. “Trainer Mattias, I shall be very mad if you leave a scar on my little servant,” Kei could recognise the playful voice anywhere, as a tiny peek caught the head of messy dark hair hovering close to his sight a hand resting lightly on the fist of the trainer, a thin smile dressed his lips. 

“Forgive me, Your Highness,” The choking hold was gone as Kei wheezed, his lungs greedy for air as he gulped them down like a dying fish thrown back into water, his legs had long given up as he sagged to the ground with his hands barely supporting him. 

“If I want hurt dealt towards my servant, it will only be at my discretion,” Teturo purred as the signature cheshire grin tugged his lips. Kei felt the bile rose, regretting not having stomached anything as the acid gnawed his insides uncomfortably. _'They were the same, all the same, he saved you only to savour the pleasure himself later. Don’t be stupid, Kei.'_

“Y-Yes, Your Highness,” The troll’s head sunk lower into a deeper bow before taking his leave hastily as Tetsuro called for his dismissal. “Follow me,” Kei barely registered the command as he pushed himself off hastily, trailing behind the gently swaying cloak of his master, grateful to be out of the cold of the weather and the stares fixated upon them with all the attention he had drawn.

“Why aren’t you pretty amazing to piss your combat trainer off on the first day of lessons,” The icy demeanour somehow melted as the chuckle echoed around the tall walls of the castle. “I simply followed his instructions,” Kei shrugged, his fingers rubbing his neck, soothing the burn lingering around his flesh from the choking grip just around his neck minutes ago. “If your Highness has no other matters with me, please-”

“Tsukki, you should join me for lunch.”

“I politely decline.”

“Being a rebel, I see."

“You Highness’ statement simply left me space to offer my opinion.”

“Then, I won’t hesitate to abuse my rights as your master, and that you will join me for lunch,” Kei hesitated before sighing, his silence indicating is consent as the Winter Prince gleefully led the way.

\---

“Your Highness, stealing is rude,” Kei mustered politely as he found yet another piece of meat missing from his plate after his eyes left the platter of food for barely two seconds, “I believe the royal courts do not condone such petty crime.”

“Is that so?” Tetsuro wore the same stupid grin as he chewed on the piece of chicken, “Guess I wasn’t educated on that.” Kei rolled his eyes letting the princeling did as he pleased swiping yet another side dish from Kei’s plate, “and if anyone stumbles upon this, I am going to make it clear that I was coerced to accompany you.” 

“If that was your worry then fear not, this place is secluded and only I know the route to my little hideout,” Kei placed little faith on those words, half expecting to soon see a certain ash haired hyperactive male to pop by to add to the atmosphere. 

“Beyond here is the Wylderwoods where I first found you,” Kei lifted his orbs to glance at the dark patches of wilderness sprawled beneath him, Kei hummed but offered no more as his response. “Not much of a talker, aren’t you? Well, that I can deal,” Kuroo grinned as he leaned back, letting his back fall to the cloth pulled over the white grounds. 

“Well I suggest Your Highness to not get comfortable with that idea,” Kei breathed out rather frothily, the seemingly bipolar actions of the bedhead princeling served to confuse Kei, his motives cloaked by switching facets of himself. Trust such a man and he would drown not from the coldness of the Unseelie Courts but the cruelty of seemingly kind actions of the Third Prince.

“Well, Summer Halfling, you are surely amusing.. Say— Do you even smile?” The dark-haired faey suddenly rose, his face closing in on Kei’s periphery too quickly, making the blonde lean back, slotting whatever distance he could between himself and the Prince.

“You trigger my cheek muscle impairment,” Kei shifted himself closer to the edge of the blanket, attempting to wave off the intruding male while keeping his butt off the frigid cold ground. “You know it isn’t that hard, just...” Kei felt the calloused hands against his face, the action catching him off guard with too little time to react as his lips were reluctantly pulled into a ‘smile’. It seemed like his face, in whatever state it had been morphed into, became a source of amusement for the dark-haired male who broke into yet another hearty laugh. Annoyed, and undoubtedly confused, the man before him was a mystery. Which version of the Winter Princling was the true side to the man? He couldn’t place a reason for the acts of kindness given how the very prince had warned him of this place of himself. Following the pessimistic and cynical outlook wired within the blonde’s brain, Kei interpreted the Unseelie’s action as a pity, a mock kindness stemmed from the fleeting interest towards Kei as his new playtoy and Kei wished to be no part of it. “Although I may be your servant, don’t expect me to grovel at your feet and lick up your dirt kindness, you bipolar behaviour is rather irksome and if this display of friendliness is a way of showing me your pity, I don’t need it,” Kei pressed the fork in his hand against the dark haired male’s neck, causing the Winter Faery to freeze. Before a dark chuckle escaped his lips, a cold hand wrapped around Kei’s pushing the fork into his skin as he purred, “Go on, do it. All you have to do is to stick this through my neck and you will easily have killed your captive. Clean and simple, isn’t it?”

“As you have said, I can easily kill right now,” Kei continued, unnerved by the proximity between them and the unreadable dark orbs staring back at him. 

“But you are unable to,” Kei grimaced at the strength that pried his hand away from Tetsuro’s neck to be pinned on top on his head as the dark haired prince pushed him down, hovering over him, an arrogant smirk stretching his lips, “You’re hesitating, I wonder why is that so?” Kei grimace at the taunt, hating how spot on the Unseelie feary was, a knee raising to kick the male in the chest, Kei stood up, widen the distance between himself and the Prince.

“I’m not stupid enough to earn the wrath of the entire Unseelie Court for killing their beloved Third Princling,” Kei smoothened his outfit before lowering his head into a bow, “Please excuse your humble servant, training is about to start.”

“Beloved, huh?” Kei didn’t miss the soft mumble as he left the small hideout. But, ignorance was bliss so Kei chosen to not dwell too much on the words uttered.

\---

Tsukishima Kei was a prideful man, he refused to let himself be humiliated. Hurtful insults hurled, rude remarks passed all to shoot down anything that could hurt his ego. Having his ego wounded was equivalent to losing, and Kei hated losing as cynical as he may seem at overly competitive idiots. But. This.

This was humiliating. Kei stood remotely still before the object, refusing to touch it. The other servants had already taken their spots as though it was a completely natural procedure that needed no questioning. Feeling a harsh slap, stinging and biting into his flesh, Kei’s knees buckled at the pain and the sudden force, sending him to the desired kneel, his eyes now positioned before the phallic shaped object before him. Grimacing as the Headmistress continued to blabber away about the need to serve the master in all ways and it was a great honour to bring upon such a sensual pleasure for their beloved masters and they should naturally feel most honoured. Kei’s orbs avoided making a single contact at the vile object placed before him, disgusted at the true revelation of his status. 

A toy. No, worse. A hole. 

Hands clenched, pulling tightly at his trousers, Kei’s head remained tucked chin in, a silent refusal to comply with the command to practice with the makeshift erect dick made of clear glass. A hard slap, the leather against his skin, Kei glared up, a scowl pinching his features, a display far too expressive for the Unseelie standards. “Don’t like it, Halfling? Well, suck it up,” Sneered the voice as Kei felt a harsh tug on his roots, one which made the blonde gasp, head snapping sharply backwards. A motion too quickly for the male to process, Kei felt the ice cold tip of the dildo shoved into his mouth, contacting hard with his front teeth, making them throb as the force behind his head continued to push the disgusting object into his mouth to accommodate the thick length. Gagging and choking, tears stung his eyes as his gag reflex made bile rise up his throat, burning the back of his throat, the ugly taste of acid and lunch making Kei grimace. He couldn’t breathe, his jaws hurt. His only solution to his current demise was blocked with a heavy hand pressing his head down.

“There, that’s how you do it, take it nice and well like a bitch,” Blinking away the gathering moistness, golden orbs averting to the side, a sour glare meet with the mocking male who was relishing at his suffering. A monster, he had the same eyes as the Iron King, the lust swirling in those hungry eyes. Eyes which undressed him, eyes which devoured him. Disgusting. Swallowing the rising lump of discomfort, he turned his eyes away. Sudden wild dark locks caught Kei’s eyes, a sinking feeling by the pit of his stomach, cause his eyes to shift downwards immediately, as Kei focused his attention on the object before him, praying.

“Ah! Prince Tetsuro! How lovely of you to drop by!”

The shrill greet by the Headmistress only made Kei less than thrilled at his confirmed suspicions. Talk about coincidences, of all training the dark-haired prince could have walked into, he had to choose this training. This. Fucking. Training. It was already humiliating enough and now with a certain unwanted royal princling who he was serving in the very same space where he had his mouth around an ice dick, Kei would rather have Mattias snapped his neck back at combat training. Kei could only gather one reason: revenge.

“How is it going, Headmistress?” Kei took a peek only to find to his utter horror that the said prince had his orbs trained on him, seemingly amused at his plight. The royalty’s presence mocked Kei, reminding him of his position, of his humiliation.

“Excellent, Your Highness, these servants will be well able to cater to your needs by the very end of their training!” 

“I shall eagerly await the fruits of the training,” Kei shuddered, he saw the look on the Unseelie Prince, he was no different, another prowling monster, the kindness was a facade, an illusion. Despite the perfectly sound judgement pulled from what he had learnt of the Winter Court and rivalry in between the two courts, his heart wavered at the complete rejection of the only male who had shown him a tinge of kindness since his time here. _'How pathetic, to think my heart will muddle my judgement',_ Kei snorted as he reached to grab the base of the dildo, teeth grinding against the length.

He never understood his heart. Once, just once, he had let his heart make the decision and only got hurt in the process. He wouldn’t let history repeat.

Eyes raising to meet the dark ones still regarding him from afar, Kei widened his jaws, teeth baring, making a show with his actions, clearly aware of Prince’s attention fixated upon, watching him. Snapping his teeth down onto the makeshift erect shaft, Kei smirked at the messy haired male. When in Rome, do what the Romans do. Kei understood the Winter Court, cave into fear, you lose. So, Kei issued his challenge. 

Kei will kill the Winter Prince. If that means giving him a slim chance of escape. He would not waver. He had always been a heartless bastard anyways. Being a little more antagonistic would do him good in such a place.

The Winter Faery who had gotten his message stared at Kei with eyes wide as saucers before a loud laugh reverberated the room breaking the silence, earning concerned questioning from the Headmistress and confused gazes of the servants. Dark orbs holding the golden ones, they narrow with a glint of amusement as the Winter Prince mouthed, _‘With much pleasure.’_

“But please have some delicacy with my little brother,” A casual remark thrown in before the chuckling Princling walked off, the statement only incurred greater confusion at the unknown reference to the non-existent blood relative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh so i took a few good months to get this updated and this update is of course self-betaed and still filled with many errors ;;;; hopefully the chapter isnt confusing but if it is may be pop in a message and i'll try to redo it ahhahha but i hope yall enjoy this chapter !! school is hectic now so next chapter would probably take another few good months before it pops by but otherwise have an amazing day, thank you for reading this and to all those who gave this a kudos and left me some feedback/comments, thank you so much !! love yall <33


End file.
